


Can We Just Pretend?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Pretend I never heard it? Lydia, you just said you were in love with me. How am I supposed to forget I ever heard that?”





	Can We Just Pretend?

Cora stared at Lydia in complete shock, unable to move or think of anything to say. Lydia looked at her nervously, before looking down at the ground. “Can we pretend that I didn’t just say that?” She whispered, sounding a little hurt and Cora wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the other woman.

 

Finally, Cora took a step forward and gently placed a hand on Lydia’s arm. “Pretend I never heard it? Lydia, you just said you were in love with me. How am I supposed to forget I ever heard that?”

 

Lydia sighed and shook her head. “Because you obviously don’t feel the same way, or else you wouldn’t have looked at me like that.”

 

“I was just surprised,” Cora replied, taking another step closer. “Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that from you? I’ve been in love with you for years, Lydia. I just thought you only saw me as a friend.” She moved her arms around Lydia’s waist and pulled her close. “So please don’t ask me to pretend you never said that. In fact, I would love to hear you say it again.”

 

A smile formed on Lydia’s face and she wrapped her arms around the other woman and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Cora Hale, I’m in love with you.”


End file.
